ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lengend of Fun-Lo Pow the Hokkaido dragon boy
"The Legend of Fun-Lo Pow the Hokkaido dragon boy," is an enchanted American Japanese live action fairy tale folklore fantasy film, that it will make believe anything that is impossible, and this is a story about a seven year old lazy, disappointed, fun loving, brave, and aggressive Japanese dragon boy named Fun-Lo Pow, who was a brave child who was the only that can make courage, and he made wildlife friends with bears, redpoll birds, tree sparrows, blue tailed birds, monkeys, two pheasants, a tiger, a wolf, a cat, a badger, and two cranes. And so he wrestles with a tiger, a wolf and a cat, he fights back against those samurais, red samurai soldiers, and black samurai soldiers, and battling those demon ogres, and he has to go find the yellow dragon, who was a Russian American named Pan who just came from Russia that just transformed into a dragon who was yellow by drinking a magic potion, so he helped Fun-Lo Pow fight against the red samurai soldiers before it is too late. Plot Once upon a time, long ago in the village of Hokkaido Japan, there lived a brave, kind, lazy, and disappointment young dragon boy named Fun-Lo Pow who just made courage to be the true hero, he sings,"Dragon child Fun-Lo Pow," that was a song that he made truly believe in himself, he make wilderness friends like Hokkaido brown bears, common redpoll birds, Eurasian tree sparrows, red-flanked blue tail birds, Hokkaido snow monkeys, two ring-necked pheasants, a Hokkaido badger, and two Japanese cranes, so he gave them some delicious Fuji apples to eat, and then, something happened, the feral cat, the Hokkaido wolf, and the Amur tiger are fighting & chasing each other, but Fun-Lo Pow angrily wrestles with a cat, a wolf, and a tiger, to see who wins, and, something appears, an Ainu wizard appears from far away, his name is Jong Jong, he was wondering what is going on, so Fun-Lo Pow wrestles with him and to see who wins, so the wizard just Fun-Lo Pow a potion to make him angriest and strongest, and then, he angrily knocks the wolf, the cat, and tiger down into the ground. And so, the next day, he just met a pretty girl named Reau-Mei who plays the bamboo flute song for animals to hear it & to dance along. The next morning, it's time for Fun-Lo Pow to make journey on a quest to find a Russian American from Russia, who's been transformed into a yellow dragon, but first, he has to fight Wo-Fu Fa-Juan the black samurai, and the other samurai soldiers, but then something appear from the universe, a gift to Fun-Lo Pow from the sky, the magic sword, so uses his magic sword to fight against Wo-Fu Fa-Juan & the other black samurai soldiers, and then, at the palace, he meets the emperor, named En-Nu, he was the ruler of Hokkaido Japan, and so he let's Fun-Lo Pow fight his samurais and see who wins, after that, in the village outside royal palace, where he meets his true best friends, Fang-Fang, Tang-Tang, Bu-Bow, Fu-Go, To-Ko, and An-Yea, who were good friends, and then, they went in to the forest where they meet a young prince named Young Prince Hong, and a young princess named Young Princess Juana, as they saw bears, redpoll birds, blue tail birds, tree sparrows, monkeys, two pheasants, a badger, and two cranes who were all with the Prince, and the Princess. The bears just brought a hive of delicious honey, and honeycomb, that was made by the Japanese honey bees, those bees are chasing & stinging the tiger, the wolf, and the cat away from their honey, when these three mammals are arguing out loud. And then, they fight against Won-Ton Fa-Juan the red samurai, and the other red samurai soldiers. Fun-Lo Pow battles against Angus the red demon ogre who speaks Japanese & played drums, and Khan the black demon ogre who only speaks English & uses his sword to fight against with. But Fun-Lo Pow has to battle against Bang-Bam the blue demon ogre who was using a kanabo, but he almost hurt someone else, Fun-Lo Pow defeats him until he falls down, and then, he was gone. Fun-Lo Pow has to find some villagers, from different ares to find out who knows where the yellow dragon is, and then, they went on the shore of the Shikotsu Lake to find out where, but there it was, a yellow dragon who was there, and this yellow dragon was Pan (Coltrane Mnich) who was a Russian American from Russia who'd been transformed into a yellow dragon by drinking a magic potion, after he was been kidnapped and took away from Russia by the five of the black samurai soldiers. So Fun-Lo Pow has to do now, is to help Pan fight & battle against the red samurai soldiers, and to save Hokkaido Japan before it is too late, Pan was transformed back into his true form after he dies when he had his yellow dragon form, they all celebrate with the joyful, & grateful, by doing the parade & the fireworks. The next morning, it is time for Pan to say good bye & farewell to Fun-Lo Pow and all friends of Hokkaido Japan, and then, Pan went back to his home in Moscow Russia, far away, where he belongs. Coltrane Mnich is playing Pan as a Russian American, and a Japanese yellow dragon. Performing songs by Enigma who were singing "Sadeness parts 1, 2, & 3." Category:Movies